2008
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Aku tidak menyalahkan orang lain yang berpikir bahwa kami adalah gay. Kami adalah sekelompok namja yang berkumpul sepanjang waktu,kami bahkan tinggal bersama. kami juga dipaksa untuk menjauhi yeoja agar fans tidak cemburu dengan kedekatan kami dengan yeoja lain, jadi wajar saja jika orang-orang diluar sana menganggap kami adalah gay.


Title : 2008

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Song Yura (OC)

\- Kim Key Bum (Shinee)

\- Lee Jinki (Shinee)

\- Lee Taemin (Shinee)

\- Choi Minho (Shinee)

\- Kim Jonghyun (Shinee)

Summary : Aku tidak menyalahkan orang lain yang berpikir bahwa kami adalah gay. Kami adalah sekelompok namja yang berkumpul sepanjang waktu,kami bahkan tinggal bersama. kami juga dipaksa untuk menjauhi yeoja agar fans tidak cemburu dengan kedekatan kami dengan yeoja lain, jadi wajar saja jika orang-orang diluar sana menganggap kami adalah gay.

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Setelah semua yang terjadi, akhirnya aku kembali menjadi si penyendiri lagi. Bahkan angin saja tak mau berteman dengan gadis jelek sepertiku.

Jinki oppa? Dia sibuk berlatih karena sebentar lagi Shinee akan comeback.

Ehmm, sebenarnya bukan itu saja. setelah Jinki oppa menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku mulai menjauhinya.

Yang benar saja, mana mungkin artis setampan dia bisa jatuh cinta pada yeoja sepertiku? Aku bisa dibully jika shawol tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Jinki oppa.

Lagipula bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak akan lebih dari itu. Well, bukan tanpa sebab aku menolaknya. Aku pernah mempunyai kenangan buruk tentang cinta dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang kembali jadi mulai saat itu aku putuskan hanya akan berteman saja.

Jinki oppa sepertinya sadar bahwa aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dia dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di dorm bersama dengan member Shinee yang lainnya.

Bukankah itu berita bagus? Bukankah itu berarti, tidak akan ada lagi yang membangunkanmu dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan, tidak akan ada lagi yang memintamu untuk membuatkan mie ditengah malam, tidak akan ada lagi yang menganggu waktu belajarmu, tidak akan ada lagi yang memaksamu untuk mendengarkan curhatannya, tidak akan adalagi yang dengan teganya menakut-nakutiku dengan mematikan semua lampu dirumahku, tidak akan adalagi yang mengetuk pintu kamarku dimalam hari hanya untuk meminta dipijit, tidak akan adalagi yang mengetuk pintu kamarku hanya untuk mengajakku beli ice cream saat hujan turun dengan derasnya, tidak akan ada lagi yang membuat lelucon paling garing ketika aku sedang sedih, tidak akan adalagi yang mau repot-repot menggunakan kostum bebek hanya untuk membuatku senang, tidak akan adalagi yang mau susah-susah melakukan hal-hal paling bodoh demi membuatku tertawa. Tidak akan ada lagi yang seperti itu.

Seharusnya aku senang tapi kenapa aku malah sedih?

Selama ini hanya dia satu-satunya temanku dan dia pulalah yang sudah membuatku mengenal Key, Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin.

Aku merindukan merekaaaa. Sangat...sangat...sangat merindukan mereka.

"Hey, lihat ini! Aku punya berita baru yang akan membuat para shawol patah hati dalam sedetik." Teriak Je Hee, sembari melihat kearah handphonenya.

Je Hee adalah teman sekelasku yang sangat suka bergosip dengan teman-teman satu gengnya.

Mendengar kata shawol, sontak saja aku langsung tertarik.

"Aku bacakan yah, dengarkan ini baik-baik." Je Hee memulainya dengan antusias.

"Baru-baru ini seorang k-pop idol dari member boyband yang terkenal mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah seorang gay. Grup ini dikenal sebagai grup yang memiliki kekompakkan yang luar biasa, saat menampilkan koreografi. Sebelumnya penggemar dan publik sudah sering mencurigainya sebagai seorang gay, namun karena karir selebritinya yang berjalan baik, akhirnya kabar ini tidak pernah muncul ke permukaan." Je Hee menghentikannya sejenak, hanya untuk sekedar menghela nafasnya.

Dan kemudian melanjutkannya masih dengan antusias. Terlihat sekali dia sangat senang melihat teman-temannya menatapnya seolah-olah penuh harap agar ia melanjutkan berita yang menurutnya bagus itu.

"Namun baru-baru ini anggota tersebut mengaku kepada anggota lain. ia mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang gay. Menanggapi hal ini, netizen memberikan spekulasi mereka, yang melibatkan dua grup populer, Infinite dan Shinee." Dia menyudahinya dengan senyuman lebar yang membuatku jijik padanya.

Dia baru saja mengumumkan bahwa salah satu dari member Shinee adalah gay dan dia terlihat bahagia mengumumkan itu,benar-benar membuatku MUAK!

Soal gay? Hmm.. aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu toh pada kenyataannya aku tahu bahwa mereka bukanlah gay.

Ternyata menjadi seorang artis terkenal itu sangatlah berat. Siapa yang akan mengira akan dikaitkan dengan berita miring seperti itu. mereka bahkan sedang disibukkan dengan comebacknya, apa mereka punya banyak waktu untuk menjadi seorang gay dan mengakui itu pada anggota lain? Berpikir cerdaslah sebelum menuduh orang lain!

Daaan Infinite! Tidak...tidak..tidak, itu tidak benar! Aku fans mereka dan aku tahu seperti apa mereka itu.

lagipula untuk apa mereka harus susah payah mengurusi kehidupan para artis? Okee, mungkin ini menyenangkan bagi sebahagian orang tapi menurutku ini tidak ada gunanya.

"Aigoooo, aku sudah mengiranya!" Pekik Hyerim, sembari menepuk-nepuk meja didepannya dengan heboh.

"Hey, ayoo kita bertaruh, kira-kira siapa orang itu?" Tanya Je Hee, dia terlihat sangat sangat sangat bersemangat!

"Sungjong Infinite! Itu pasti dia!" Tebak Hyosun, terlihat sangat yakin dengan tebakannya.

Yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan tebakan Hyosun.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Taemin berdandan seperti yeoja. Dia bahkan menggunakan gaun dan merapihkan alisnya. Aku pikir itu Taemin." Ucap Hyerim, dengan analisis super bodohnya.

Siapapun tidak akan mengira seorang Lee Hyerim akan berkata seperti itu. dia adalah shawol, lebih tepatnya lagi, dia sangat mengidolakan Taemin. dia bahkan mengira dirinya adalah saudara Taemin karena marganya dan Taemin sama.

Dia bahkan yang selalu berkata bahwa Taemin cantik jika menjadi seorang yeoja dan memasangkannya dengan Minho. Dia juga sering menulis fanfiction tentang 2MIN. Kalau sudah seperti ini siapa yang seharusnya disalahkan? Fans sendiri yang membuat opinin bahwa Taemin cantik dan berharap bisa mendandaninya bahkan memasangkannya dengan seorang pria. Dan taemin hanya mewujudkan keinginan fansnya dengan alasan itu akan membuat fans nya bahagia.

Taemin pasti akan sangat sedih jika mendengar ini. Dia melakukan itu demi fansnya tapi bahkan fansnya sendiri berkata seperti itu, berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dia.

Dia selalu percaya pada fansnya, dia bahkan berkata fansnya akan membelanya bahkan ketika dia salah.

"Dibandingkan dengan Taemin, Key sepertinya lebih terlihat seperti..eumm ..gay. maksudku, dia sangat suka memasak, dia juga suka warna pink, dan dari sikapnya bukankah dia terlihat sangat feminim untuk ukuran namja." Kali ini Eunhye yang bicara,mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Oke, baiklah biar aku jelaskan! Key tidak seperti itu. dia seorang namja yang sangaaaaat normal. Dia bercerita padaku tentang seorang yeoja yang dia sukai sejak dia masih SMA.

Hanya karena dia suka memasak, suka warna pink, cerewet dan feminim itu bukan berarti dia gay! Dia bersikap seperti itu hanya karena dia seorang yang sangat penyanyang, tidakkah kalian tahu tentang itu?

"WOOHYUN! Sudah kuduga! Key dan Woohyun itu pasangan gay!" Pekik yang Je Hee.

Sudah cukup! Aku tidak bisa mendnegarnya lagi!

Aku melemparkan tempat pensilku tepat kearah meja tempat mereka berkumpul.

BRUK!

Mereka langsung terdiam sembari menatap kearah tempat pensilku yang kini sudah berada diatas meja, tepat dihadapan mereka.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku kearah mereka dan kemudian mengambil tempat pensilku.

Mereka menatapku seolah aku adalah penganggangu. Yeah, aku lebih senang disebut penganggu daripada penggosip!

"Ups maaf! Sepertinya aku menganggu pembicaraan kalian yang sangat penting." Ucapku, sembari tersenyum singkat kearah mereka.

Aku baru saja mau kembali ke kursiku tapi aku kembali membalikkan tubuhku kearah mereka.

"Oh iya, sebelum kalian melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian lagi, aku ingin mengatakan seseuatu pada kalian. Dirumahku banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk. kalau kalian butuh pekerjaan, kalian bisa hubunggiku. Aku hanya menyarankan saja yaaah. Menurutku daripada kalian mengurusi hidup orang lain lebih baik kalian membantu pekerjaan rumahku yang menumpuk, lebih bermanfaat bukan? Tenang sajaaa, aku akan memberikan uang jajan sebagai upah kalian. Kalian bisa hubunggi aku kalau kalian mau." Lanjutku dan lagi-lagi aku tersenyum singkat kepada mereka.

Mereka masih terdiam dengan tatapan penuh kebingunggan.

Pemberitaan tentang k-pop idol yang mengakui dirinya seorang gay telah menyebar dengan cepat, tentunya dengan tuduhan-tuduhan yang mengarah pada Infinite dan Shinee.

Harus aku akui dunia hiburan korea memang sangat menyeramkan. Aku bahkan merasa bodoh karena dulu sempat memandang k-pop idol sebelah mata dan beranggapan bahwa mereka hanya bermodalkan wajah rupawan saja.

Hanya ketika kau menjadi artis lah, hal-hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Yeah, hal-hal seperti kau tidak salah apapun tapi dituduh yang bukan jelas-jelas kau yang melakukannya. Bahkan orang yang sekilas mirip denganmupun akan dikira dirimu. kejam saja tidak bisa mengambarkan tentang tuduhan-tuduhan itu.

Aku menatap kearah handphone yang ada ditanganku dan kemudian menghela nafasku.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku berusaha untuk menghubunggi Jinki oppa tapi tak pernah sekalipun diangkat. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang sibuk.

Aku benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Ahk, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku!

Nama Key tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikiranku. Aku seharusnya menelpon Key daritadi, aigooo kenapa tidak terpikirkan sama sekali. Dibandingkan dengan member Shinee lainnya, Key lah yang selalu stand by membawa handphone kemanapun dia pergi.

Aku segera menghubungginya setelah menemukan nama kontaknya dihandphoneku.

Tak butuh waktu lama, seseorang langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yura." Sapa seseorang disebrang sana.

"Ada apa? Eeeyyy, apa kau merindukan Jinki hyung?" Tanya orang itu.

Aku sudah tahu dari suaranya, itu pasti Key. Sudah jelas sekali dengan kehebohannya.

"Eumm..Key, apa Jinki oppa ada disitu? Aku mau bicara dengannya." Kataku, to the point.

"Kau benar-benar merindukkannya yah hahahahaha. jadi menelponku hanya untuk bicara dengan Jinki hyung. Kau tidak merindukkanku?" Ujarnya.

"Aku merindukkanmu juga Keeeey tapi aku harus bicara dengan Jinki oppa, ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya." Ucapku.

"Baiklah." Katanya.

Hening beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya terdengarlah suara seseorang yang sangat aku rindukkan.

"Yeoboseyo? Benarkah ini Yura?" Tanyanya, terlihat sangat tidak yakin dari nadanya.

"Op..oppaaa." Sapaku, aku hampir menangis kalau saja Jinki oppa tidak tertawa.

"Ahk ternyata benar kau Yura hahahahahhaha hanya ada satu yeoja cengeng yang memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa hahahaha."

Memangnya ada yang lucu? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu? Mengapa dia tertawa berlebihan seperti itu? Membuatku benar-benar kesal. Aku mengkhawatirkannya setengah mati disini tapi dia malah dnegan teganya menertawakanku.

Setelah menyelesaikan tawanya, akhirnya Jinki oppa berkata "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelponku. Oh iya, aku sedang di tempat latihan dan lupa membawa handphoneku, maaf kalau membuatmu kesal karena sulit menghubunggiku."

Sudah kuduga, benda terpenting seperti handphone selalu dilupakan oleh Jinki oppa.

"Hmm, besok hari minggu." Jawabku.

Demi Tuhan aku sangat malu mengatakan ini!

"Lalu?" Tanyanya.

"Besok aku libur dan..bolehkah aku ikut berlatih dengan kalian seperti dulu lagi? Ehem! Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Aku pasti akan ditertawakan setelah ini.

Harga diriku yang sangat berharga jatuh begitu saja tepat dihadapan Jinki oppa.

"Sejak kapan aku melarangmu? Kau boleh datang kapan saja, Ra. Taemin, Key, Jonghyun dan Minho sepertinya juga sudah sangat merindukkanmu hahahaha mereka pasti senang dengan kehadiranmu. Datanglah, kalau kau bosan dirumah dan butuh hiburan, kami akan menghiburmu disini. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar orangtuamu? Aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi tidak bisa pulang kerumah." Ucapnya.

Jinki oppa masih saja baik padahal aku sudah menolaknya dengan kata-kata terjahat.

"Orangtuaku baik-baik saja, mereka membelikanmu oleh-oleh dan kau harus mengambilnya sendiri dirumah, aku sudah menaruhnya dikamarmu. Cepatlah pulang, oppa."

Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam.

"Hmm baiklah, aku akan segera selesaikan urusanku dan pulang kerumah. Aku tutup yah, aku harus kembali berlatih."

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai kakak laki-lakiku. Dan..harus aku akui sekarang aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Oppaaaaaaaa! Aku bawakan makanan untuk kalian." Pekikku, sembari memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Yuraaa, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aigoo, kau tahu? Beberapa minggu yang lalu selama kau menghilang, aku hampir gila karena tidak menemukan yeoja cantik lagi disekitarku. Bahkan dimataku Taemin terlihat secantik Shin Se Kyung dan Minho terlihat sesexy Lee Da Hae, Jonghyun bahkan terlihat seperti Jung Krystal dan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku hampir saja mencium tangan Jinki hyung, karena mengira dia adalah Hyuna 4minute. Kalau tidak disadarkan oleh Taemin mungkin aku sudah bertindak lebih jauh dari itu." Ucap Key, masih dengan kehebohannya.

Lihatlah! Aku baru saja datang tapi dia malah menyambutku dengan cerita seperti itu hahahahaha. hmm sekarang aku mulai mengerti mengapa dia ingin menjadi seorang rapper.

"Untunglah kau datang, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah gila." Kata Jonghyun sembari melirik kearah Key.

"Yang benar saja, aku terlihat seperti Jung Krystal. Sejak kapan Jung Krystal mempunyai otot sebesar ini." Lanjutnya, kali ini dia memamerkan ototnya, terlihat sangat bangga dengan itu.

"Yang lebih parah lagi, aku dikira Hyuna. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki dada sebesar dia, bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku adalah Hyuna!" Jinki oppa ikut protes.

Key hanya membalasnya dengan tawa, yang lainpun ikut tertawa.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jinki oppa membuat mereka tertawa.

Setelah puas menertawakan Jinki oppa, Minho melirik kearah bungkusan makanan yang sengaja aku beli untuk mereka.

"Waaaah! Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar." Minho langsung mengambilnya dan kemudian memakannya.

"Aku juga mauuuuu." Taemin ikut mengambil makanan.

"Aku baru tau kalau ternyata tertawa bisa menyebabkan lapar hahaha." Ujar Key, jelas sekali dia sedang menyindir temannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jinki oppa, sembari ikut duduk disampingku.

Hanya ada kami berdua disini. Yang lainnya sedang berlatih didalam.

"Hmm?" Aku membalasnya dengan dehaman.

"Kau bilang kemarin saat ditelpon, ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan." Kata Jinki oppa, kali ini dia menempelkan punggungnya disenderan kursi.

"Oh itu. eumm..soal berita miring tentang kalian yang.."

"Yang mengira salah satu diantara kami adalah seorang gay." Jinki oppa melanjutkan kalimatku yang sempat terpotong olehnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menjadi artis, aku sudah tahu hal-hal seperti ini akan terjadi padaku. Dulu aku, Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin bermimpi untuk segera debut dan ketika sudah debut lalu menjadi artis, kami malah ingin kembali menjadi orang biasa sepertimu. Kalau sudah seperti ini rasanya ingin kembali ke tahun 2008 dan membatalkan debut kami, setelah itu aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia artis hahaha. Bukankah ini lucu?" Ucapnya , sembari tertawa.

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu bukan, Ra. Kami tidak seperti yang mereka beritakan. Kami bukan gay. Ini berat untuk kami. Harus berlatih sepanjang hari, tidak diperbolehkan pacaran dengan yeoja yang kami cintai, jangankan pacaran kadang dekat yeoja saja kami tidak diperbolehkan. Sering terlintas dipikiran kami untuk mengakhiri semua ini dengan menikahi yeoja yang kami sayanggi, memiliki anak dan kemudian hidup bahagia seperti orang lain pada umumnya, tapi kami masih punya mimpi yang harus kami wujudkan dan kami juga masih memiliki banyak fans yang akan mendukung kami ketika kami sedang tertimpa masalah seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ra." Jinki oppa tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan orang lain yang berpikir bahwa kami adalah gay. Kami adalah sekelompok namja yang berkumpul sepanjang waktu, kami bahkan tinggal bersama. kami juga dipaksa untuk menjauhi yeoja agar fans tidak cemburu dengan kedekatan kami dengan yeoja lain, jadi wajar saja jika orang-orang diluar sana menganggap kami adalah gay." Lanjutnya.

"Oppaaaa." Aku kembali melakukan ini lagi, menjadi cengeng setelah mengatakan oppa.

Airmata terus jatuh dengan derasnya membasahi pipiku.

"Heeey, kenapa menangis?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Jinki oppa.

Sudah jelas sekali bukan, kalau aku terharu dengan ucapannya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya!

Tangannya terulur menyentuh kedua pipiku dan kemudian menghapus airmataku dengan ibu jarinya, walaupun sebenarnya itu sia-sia saja karena air yang keluar dari mataku seperti tidak mau berhenti untuk terus mengalir.

Dia menghela nafasnya, terlihat menyerah untuk membuatku berhenti menangis.

Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali akhirnya dia berkata "Kalau kau terus menangis seperti ini, orang lain akan menganggapku orang jahat. Berhentilah, Ra. Aigooo, apa kau tidak tahu cara menghentikannya? Setelah ini kau pasti haus, karena banyak air yang kau buang dengan percuma. Aku yakin sebentar lagi tempat ini akan menjadi sungai jika kau menangis terus."

kalimat itu sukses membuatku tersenyum dan tanpa sadar sudah membuatku berhenti menangis.

"Nah gitu dooong, senyum. Kan kalo senyum keliatan tuh jerawatnya hahahahhaha." Ucapnya, sembari tertawa lepas selepas lepasnya.

Aku rasa dia punya dua kepribadian. Dia baru saja membuatku terharu dengan ucapannya yang dewasa dan patut untuk diberi piala juara 1 lomba membaca puisi (?) tapi sekarang sudah membuatku kesal dan sukses membuatku ingin membunuhnya.

Kalau ada yang mengatakan Jinki oppa itu orang yang baik, itu salah besaaaar! Dia manusia terjahaaaaat.

Padahal aku sudah menutupinya dengan foundation yang tebal tapi mengapa masih kelihatan jerawatnya. Ini pasti karena aku menangis. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menangis dihadapan Jinki oppa lagiiiiii.

FIN


End file.
